fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zervis
Zeref and Mavis |Image = Zeref-and-Mavis'-Standoff.png| |Character1 = Zeref Dragneel |Kanji1 = ゼレフ・ドラグニル |Romaji1 = Zerefu Doraguniru |Alias1 = The Black Wizard Emperor Spriggan |Gender1 = |Race1 = Human |Age1 = 400+ |Status1 = Deceased |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Black Arts Ankhseram Black Magic Living Magic Immobilization Magic Fire Magic |Character2 = Mavis Vermilion |Kanji2 = メイビス・ヴァーミリオン |Romaji2 = Meibisu Vāmirion |Alias2 = Fairy Tactician |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 13 (Biologically) 118 (Chronologically) |Status2 = Deceased |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Fairy Glitter Fairy Sphere Fairy Law Illusion Magic Black Arts Ankhseram Black Magic |Image Gallery = Zervis/Image Gallery |Children = August}} Zervis (Zeref x Mavis) is a canon pair between the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, Zeref Dragneel and the first Guild Master and co-founder of the Fairy Tail Guild, Mavis Vermilion. About Zeref and Mavis Zeref Dragneel Zeref Dragneel (ゼレフ・ドラグニル Zerefu Doraguniru) is considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic. In reality, he is a reclusive, self-hating youth who cannot control his powers. He is the founder and current Emperor of the Alvarez Empire, under the alias of Spriggan (スプリガン Supurigan), and the older brother of Natsu Dragneel. He is also the father of August. Despite being hundreds of years old, Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared red (black in the anime) and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace, which holds a childhood picture of himself and Natsu. When Zeref returned to the Alvarez Empire, he changed his wardrobe to a black and white outfit. When angered, Zeref's irises become red and gain a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance. Zeref is said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the present. In the modern era, Zeref seeks to isolate himself and is very calm, sincere, and conflicted. He wishes to die to atone for all the sins he has committed, and may commit in the future. He shows concern for others when he warns them not to come near him, knowing that they would die if they did. He is also somewhat emotionally fragile, as when he realizes that Natsu is not ready to kill him yet, he breaks down in tears. Zeref often kills with no prior incentive or knowledge. In spite of all this, Zeref is very vindictive, and will punish those who he believes to be evil. This was shown when he ruthlessly killed Hades, whom he thinks has committed a number of unforgivable sins. As a result of his immortal life, Zeref has developed a misanthropic loathing for humanity and its repeated idiosyncrasies of hatred, evil, and conflict. Nevertheless, Zeref is also shown to be a man of the people as the Emperor of Alvarez, and is shown to display good will and friendliness towards his generals and subjects, which is also reflected in their opinion of him, sincerely cheering and welcoming him as he returns to the capital after a long absence. Zeref also compared running the Empire akin to playing a game, making the Curse of Contradictions' symptoms go away while at it. Mavis Vermilion Mavis Vermilion (メイビス・ヴァーミリオン Meibisu Vāmirion) was the first Guild Master and co-founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. She died some time prior to the beginning of the series but her spirit still remained with fairy tail after the seven year gap. She was then later revived by Cana. She is also the mother of August. Mavis has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises (aniridia) and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot. Mavis is kind and protective of Fairy Tail. She cares, guides and protects the guild whenever it's possible. She seems to be quite cheerful as she's smiling and happy most of the time. Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless, and this side of her is shown when she allowed Jellal Fernandes to participate in the Grand Magic Games as a part of Team Fairy Tail B, as long as it improved their chances of winning, despite the fact that if anyone found out about the ex-member of the Ten Wizard Saints and escaped convict, it could be disastrous to the guild. Another sign of her reckless nature is shown when she lent Fairy Glitter to Cana Alberona just to win the MPF event. Mavis is quite playful and to a certain degree, childish. She even left Tenrou Island just to cheer on Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, solely because she was bored on the island. She seems to be indifferent to certain things. For example, when Mavis felt a malicious force coming from the Raven Tail guild members, she was not especially worried. Though playful, she can be quite serious at times. When it came to winning the Grand Magic Games, Mavis cast aside her smile, adopting a serious persona in which she stated she would lead Fairy Tail to victory, taking charge and giving out orders. History Zeref's History At some point in the distant past, stated to be around 400 years ago, Zeref witnessed the deaths of many people. Around this time, he also became cursed, and unintentionally took the lives of all those around him. Zeref was described as having alighted in an ancient land, mastered Black Magic, given birth to tens of thousands of Demons, and thrown the world into chaos. Because of this, Zeref was sealed away for centuries. One day, however, he managed to set himself free in spite of the fact that not all the keys to his seal had been amassed. His inner darkness, on the other hand, remained sealed.This act had gotten the attention of the dark guild Grimore Heart who set out to awaken Zeref; one of their members, Ultear Milkovich manipulated the young Jellal Fernandes, making him believe he was possessed by the Dark Mage, all in order to get closer to her goal: collecting the keys to Zeref's seal. This story was later revealed to be false by Zeref himself, who stated that the "keys to Zeref's Resurrection" were something made up by the cults that worship him, as he asserted that he was never asleep in the first place. As Zeref himself stated, years before the story he learned the value of life and because of that he unfortunately lost the ability to use his Magic the way he used to unless he somehow is to forget the value of life. The true origin of Zeref is later told in which it is revealed he was orphaned as a young boy after losing his family in a dragon attack. There was nothing left of his parents but the body of his younger brother was still in perfect shape so Zeref kept his brother's body preserved and dedicated himself to reviving the latter. In order to achieve his goal, Zeref enrolled in the Mildian Magic Academy where he researched the connections between life, death and magic. Zeref was a prodigy in magic as his research led to the creation of the R-System and Eclipse Gate which were designed to bring back his brother. However, Zeref was expelled from the academy as a result of breaking their sacred rules and paid the ultimate price when he was plagued with the curse of contradiction which led to him killing everyone around him at the academy. The curse of contradiction is active whenever Zeref cares about the life of and causes his dark magic to spiral out of control and eliminate everything around him and leaves Zeref immortal and unaging. Following this incident, Zeref discovered the only way to control this affect is for him to not care about the lives of others and become the ruthless Zeref spoken of in legend. He later wandered around unintentionally taking more innocent lives slowly beginning to hate himself for his actions as well as hating himself for enjoying the fact that he now had as much free time on his hands to continue his research. Zeref soon came to the conclusion that he wanted to die which led to him studying forbidden magic which gave rise to demons that would later go on to be called the Demons of Zeref's books. Zeref called them the Etherious as they were created from the Etherano that makes up magic itself the demons were created for the sole purpose of killing Zeref as the latter put an instinct for them to want to return to him which turned out to be the desire to kill their creator. But believing these demons were not up to the task, he turned back to reviving his dead brother whose body he kept preserved. Zeref was successful in reviving his brother, bring him back as an Etherious demon his most strongest on thus fulfilling his goal of bringing back his brother and creating something that could kill him E.N.D. (Etherious Natsu Dragneel). Zeref took care of Natsu but the latter proved to be too rambunctious to handle as he didn't want to learn how to read or write so one day while out gathering herbs he encountered Igneel who unlike many other dragons had no problems talking with humans. Igneel and Zeref soon became friends with Igneel offering to raise Zeref's younger brother and teach him in the art of Dragon Slayer Magic. Zeref gave Igneel his permission to raise Natsu after Igneel told him of a plan to raise and train Dragon Slayers to one day defeat Acnologia in the future. To Zeref, Acnologia didn't matter as to him, this plan was a perfect way for him to make Natsu stronger and one day the latter would be able to kill him. Zeref helped the dragons by enlisting the help of Celestial Spirit Wizard named Anna and had her utilize his invention the Eclipse Gate which allowed the Dragons and their children to leap forward to the future. For four hundred years, Zeref awaited his brother's arrival but slowly became traumatized at the repeating conflicts that passed and soon opt to seclude himself. The only time he was truly happy was when he taught Mavis and her friends on how to use magic. Sometime later, Zeref created what would soon form itself into the Alvarez Empire. Eventually, he found himself on the secluded Tenrou Island, hoping to stay completely cut off from humanity. Mavis' History In year X686, Mavis, along with Precht, Warrod Sequen and Yuri Dreyer, founded the Fairy Tail guild, with Mavis being the guild master. As they finally finished the guild building, all four took a photo with the building in background as a sign that Fairy Tail was born. She later entrusted the guild to Precht to serve as its second master. In gratitude, members of Fairy Tail made her a grave on the holy island of the guild - Tenrou Island. Mavis was given with an epithet as the Fairy Tactician, since she led her team in many victories thanks to her exceptional skills in making strategies during battles. Relationship In X686, before the creation of Fairy Tail, Mavis saw Zeref taking a bath in a lake and blushed.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Page 5-6 After excusing herself, they talked for a while, and she convinced Zeref to teach magic to Mavis and her partners, Precht, Yuri and Warrod.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Page 8-19 Ten years later, Mavis and Zeref met again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Page 11 When he learn that she had not aged in this time because she was cursed after using a incomplete version of the magic Law, he began to lean to Mavis, causing her to blush.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Page 15 By touching her forehead with his forehead, he was able to tell that she was cursed with Ankhseram magic, the Contradictory Curse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Page 16-17 Then, Zeref tells her that she was now immortal and that she would kill the people she loves. Mavis refuses to believes this and runs away from his statement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Page 19 A year later, they meet again after Zeref finds Mavis in a forest and that she hasn't eaten in half a year, but she still hasn't died.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 10 She asks Zeref to kill her, but Zeref says that he can't.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 11 After talking for awhile about their curse, Mavis says that they will find a cure together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 15 Zeref tells her that this is the first time that he has loved someone so much and he kisses her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 18 But this produces the biggest contradiction that kills Mavis's supposedly immortal body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 19-20 At the end of the Grand Magic Games, Zeref and Mavis acknowledged that they were both close to one another seven years ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 12 It is later revealed that the two in fact share the same curse of contradictionFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Page 17 and were in love with one another, which ultimately led to Mavis' death after their shared kiss. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 17-20 However, the two claim to no longer harbor any romantic feelings towards each other, now seeing each other as enemies. While Zeref wishes to obtain Mavis's Fairy Heart, the latter views him as a danger to the world that must be disposed of. Despite this, the two actually still hold deep feelings for one another. This is shown when Zeref feels sadness while watching Irene attempt to strip Mavis of Fairy Heart, a process which brings Mavis great pain. Later, when Zeref informs Mavis of his plan to erase the current timeline, the latter tearfully begs him not to erase the world where she meets him. Synopsis Tenrou Island Arc On Tenrou island, the resting place of Fairy Tail's first Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion, Zeref lays peacefully, asleep, on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 1 Grand Magic Games Arc As Fairy Tail celebrates their victory in the Grand Magic Games after returning to Magnolia, from atop the nearby buildings, the small black creature who traveled with Raven Tail Mage Obra watches the goings-on before jumping down and scampering away into the forest, where he jumps upon the shoulder of the Dark Mage Zeref. Mavis arrives shortly after and greets Zeref, stating that she knew he was watching the games. Zeref tells Mavis that though he cannot see or hear her, he knows she is there. Acknowledging that they were both close to one another seven years ago, Mavis asks if Zeref is still looking for a place to die, to which he states that it has been decided. Zeref tells her he as seen many atrocities in his life but always hoped a new era would eliminate them, wondering how many times people continue making mistakes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 10-13 Mavis states that they are just living but Zeref disagrees, stating that what they are doing is not truly living and that "humans" are already dead. Mavis asks if he has stopped waiting, to which Zeref states he has and if they world rejects him, he will deny it. Mavis states that Fairy Tail accepts the world but Zeref states that what he is doing will be the gift of harmony and regeneration. Mavis asks if there will be fighting, but Zeref, with his eyes flaring states there will not, there will instead be annihilation as everyone will die. Mavis puts on a similar expression and tells Zeref that Fairy Tail will stop him and annihilate him in turn as the two Mages stare at one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 13-17 Alvarez Empire Arc Mavis appears in the guild as Makarov begins to explain Fairy Heart, interrupting him. She states that it is her job to explain it and why Zeref is after it. She then begins her tale. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Pages 17-20 After the war ended, Mavis meets Zeref again by chance. She greets him heartily and runs to hug him despite his warnings of his curse. Mavis ignores him and hugs him anyway. She credits him for her guild's victory thanks to the training he provided years before. After some light conversation, Zeref reveals his true identity to Mavis as the Black Mage Zeref. Mavis is very surprised and yells that he is nothing like the stories, although Zeref says that they are probably mostly true. She then looks at him and tells him he has very kind eyes, causing Zeref to comment on her innocence. Mavis strikes up more conversation then by saying Yury is to be a father soon. Zeref comments that it seems odd for that boy to be a father but Mavis states that it has already been 10 years. He comments that Mavis has not changed though, to which Mavis replies that it is the cost she had to pay for using Law. Zeref is aghast and pulls Mavis towards him, staring into her eyes and pressing their foreheads together. At first Mavis seems embarassed by the action but after a while she is just confused. Zeref explains to her that it is not that she has stopped aging, but rather that she has become immortal like him. Zeref explained that she had the same curse as him, that the more she cared about life, the more people would die. Despite Mavis' denial of this, Zeref is adamant. She tells him that no one has died around her, but he remarks that it was likely due to the war and that she had seen life differently because of it, as such she does not know the true meaning of taking a life. Mavis breaks into tears, asking how he could say such things. Zeref simply smirks and states he is everything the rumors make him out to be. As she runs off crying, Zeref says she had always had the power to walk alongside him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Pages 11-18 After Mavis accidentally causes the death of Yury's wife Rita she abandons the guild out of fear in case she kills more of those she cares about. Zeref finds her a year later, very thin but still living despite having not eaten at all. At first Mavis only asks that he kill her, rather than let her cause others grief. Zeref explains that he can't, just as she cannot kill him. Zeref goes on to discuss his plans to create an empire and start a war, but as he speaks his words begin to contradict his motives. As he speaks of being rejected by the world Mavis rushes forwards to hug him, saying that she accepts him regardless. She promises that they will find a way to break the curse, together Zeref, with tears flowing from his eyes, is touched by the kind gesture, something he cannot remember anyone ever doing for him. He admits how he's never loved anyone this much before. The two share a kiss, but Mavis dies from the effects of their shared curse, leaving Zeref to cry over her body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 5-20 Zeref brought Mavis' body to the guild hall and after giving her body to Precht, he departed to his kingdom while tearfully stating he should have never fallen in love. At some point, Zeref came to learn of Mavis' body being used for the ultimate magic; Fairy Heart. Zeref soon decided to obtain Fairy Heart with his Spriggan 12 causing the Grand Magic War. During the battle, Jacob Lessio arrived at the guild and erased all members except Mavis' ethereal body however, Jacob revealed he can see her and started to harm Mavis' spirit after deducing she was Fairy Heart and demanded that she tell him where her real body was. As Jacob continuously injured Mavis, he was attacked by Lucy (who along with Happy and Natsu were protected by Horologium. Jacob attack Lucy while Mavis told her to watch out as Jacob threw an invisible dagger at her only for it to be intercepted by a rejuvenated Natsu who challenges Jacob for hurting his friends. Mavis then watched as her two guild members battle the shield of spriggan, as the battle went on Mavis came up with a proper strategy to defeat Zeref. When Jacob threatened to kill all of the Fairy Tail mages he trapped as Mavis begged him not to, Lucy manages to get Jacob to release two of his own allies who were captured as well but this was part of a plan she came up with to release her captive guildmates. With everyone back safe and sound, Makarov punched Jacob out of the guild and threw Natsu after him so he could defeat Jacob which everyone witnessed and cheered on their victory over another shield of spriggan. After the fight with Jacob, Mavis realized her body was alive and taking Cana to the Lumen Histoire's room. She asked the young mage to use Fairy Glitter to cause the fusion between her spirit and her body. After many attempts, Cana was successful and Mavis was freed from the lacrima. Because of his subordinate Irene using her magic to send people to random locations which resulted in Zeref being transported to the Fairy Tail Guild hall where he came face to face with Mavis who had been looking for her guild mates. After trading words, Zeref approached Mavis, smirking, stating Fairy Heart the item in which he sought is right in front of him. As the two speak, Mavis began to think of a way to defeat Zeref only to frozen by Invel (one of the Spriggan 12) when Zeref admonishes his subordinate for doing so the latter states that while he sympathizes with Zeref's relationship with Mavis, she is dangerous due to being Fairy Heart itself. Zeref tells Invel that Mavis spent half a century trapped in a lacrima and would never risk using such powerful magic even if it was to destroy him. Zeref once more orders Invel to release Mavis which he begrudgingly does, after being released, Invel instead put a ice chain around Mavis' neck which takes away her thoughts to prevent her from considering using her magic. Zeref allows this and has Mavis follow him outside (which she does as the chain causes her body to act on its own) and Mavis sees an army over a million alvarez soldiers surrounding the guild and she comes face to face with all the members of the Spriggan 12. Mavis is shocked by their individual magic power especially Larcade Dragneel who Zeref introduces as his secret weapon against Acnologia. Zeref then has Irene use her powers to remove Fairy Heart's power from Mavis' body as the latter becomes terrified that Irene could do such a thing. Irene proceeds to do a procedure that would remove Fairy Heart's powers from Mavis, as the first guild master reacts in intense pain. Watching this, Zeref states he does not enjoy seeing Mavis in pain but is told by his subordinate that possessing such a soft attitude would not allow him to defeat the Dragon King Acnologia causing Zeref to realize she was right and after taking one last glance at Mavis he walks off. When Invel is defeated, Mavis creates an illusion of Zeref requesting to Irene that he'd be allowed to speak with her one last time. While Irene was talking to the illusion, Mavis escaped something the real Zeref points out to Irene who realizes that Mavis substituted herself. Zeref ordered Irene to find Mavis something she agreed to. After Makarov sacrificed himself by using Fairy Law, Zeref expressed a smile as he recognized it was a variation of a spell that he taught Mavis. It is later revealed that August the Strongest of the Spriggan 12, is the son of Zeref and Mavis but it is unknown how this is possible. In a flashback, it is shown Zeref met a young boy (whose true identity he was unaware of) and took him in just before he noted the child resembled a girl, which was Mavis, that he knew and gave the nameless boy the name August after the month in which he met Mavis in. Much later, Mavis told her Lucy, Gray Happy that she has come up with a plan to defeat Zeref while showing them the Book of E.N.D which she stole after escaping Zeref. She states there is way to defeat him without endangering Natsu's life. Spin-Off Fairy Tail Zero Mavis and Zeref cross their paths in a market, but they don't see the other one.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 4, Page 22 Some days later, Mavis and her partners were at Magnolia's west forest to treat their injures after fighting the Blue Skull Guild. Mavis goes to look for some water and she finds a lake. When she is there, she begins to think about the battle and blames herself for her comrades' injures. Then, she notices that there is a naked guy in the lake, excuses herself while blushing and she attempts to leave.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Page 5 The guy, who is not other than Zeref, says that it's usually the one that leaves. At that moment, Mavis detects that he is under Ankhseram curse. They talk a little about the curse, and Mavis, seeing that he is very lonely, creates some illusions of animals that can be near him without dying.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Page 12-14 Mavis, sensing that he is a very powerfull mage, asks him to teach her and her companions magic. Zeref accepts, teaching Thunder magic to Yuriy, Wood Magic to Warrod and Black Magic to Mavis. After that he leaves.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Page 18-19 Some days later, it's revealed that Zeref taught Mavis the magic Law, when she used it to save Yuri, but she hadn't mastered it and was cursed.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 10, Page 11-12Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 10, Page 21 The curse didn't allow Mavis to grow anymore.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 11, Page 6 Trivia *Zeref and Mavis can have a conversation with one another despite Zeref not able to hear or see Mavis. It was stated that there is something between them that transcends words or existence. In other words, they can communicate from consciousness to consciousness in which is speculated to be a side effect of them both having the curse before Mavis's death.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 42, Q&A References Navigation Category:Zervis Category:Couples Category:Canon Couples Category:Past Couples